1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer assisted capture of driving events and more specifically relates to streamlining the event capture and review process by identifying driving events that are non-events and thus, do not require review or analysis.
2. Related Art
Conventional systems for identifying risky behavior by fleet drivers are usually cumbersome to manage because of the vast amount of information they collect. Those systems provide such an enormous amount of information because they usually collect more information than is actually required.
In many situations, conventional systems capture more driving information than is necessary. Quite often, event capture devices collect data continuously, and thus, some of the information is captured even though it does not relate to any risky driving behavior at all. For example, the capturing of information may be triggered by an incident that is beyond a driver's control, for example, by a pothole on a road, a railroad crossing, etc., and thus, the collection of the information in such a case is unnecessary.
Also quite often, the same driving event is captured by several event capture devices, and thus, some of the collected information is redundant. For these and several other reasons, the conventional systems usually provide a massive amount of information to be reviewed. Subsequently, the analysis of all collected data is time consuming because it requires identifying which information pertains to non-events and eliminating that information from further review.
Accordingly, what is needed is an efficient system and method for event capture and review that addresses the significant problems in the conventional systems described above.